1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a lateral-electric-field liquid crystal display device which exhibits excellent viewing angle characteristic and brightness characteristic.
2. Background Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a TFT substrate on which pixel electrodes, thin film transistors (TFT) and the like are formed in a matrix array and a counter substrate which forms color filters or the like thereon at places where the color filters faces the pixel electrodes in an opposed manner, and liquid crystal is sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the counter substrate. Further, an image is formed by controlling transmissivity of light for every pixel by driving liquid crystal molecules.
A viewing angle characteristic is critically important in the liquid crystal display device. The viewing angle characteristic is a phenomenon that brightness is changed or chromaticity is changed between a case where a screen is observed from a front side and a case where the screen is observed in the oblique direction. With respect to the viewing angle characteristic, an IPS (In Plane Switching)-liquid crystal display device which operates liquid crystal molecules using an electric field which contains at least electric-field components in the horizontal direction exhibits excellent viewing angle characteristic.
Although the IPS-method liquid crystal display device exhibits an excellent viewing angle characteristic, pixel electrodes and common electrodes (also referred to as counter electrodes) are formed on the same substrate, that is, on a TFT substrate and hence, the IPS-method liquid crystal display device has a drawback that a so-called TN-method liquid crystal display device in which pixel electrodes are formed on a TFT substrate and counter electrodes are formed on a counter substrate does not have.
The constitution of the IPS-method liquid crystal display device has various modes. In the constitution of one mode, the pixel electrode and the counter electrode are respectively formed into a comb-teeth shape, and the pixel electrode and the counter electrode are alternately arranged next to each other in parallel. In this constitution, distal ends of the comb-teeth are set as open ends and, at the same time, open ends of the comb teeth of the pixel electrode and open ends of the comb teeth of the counter electrode are arranged on the same side and hence, the open ends of the comb teeth are easily influenced by a potential of other electrodes or lines. Particularly, when a scanning line is arranged adjacent to the open end of the comb teeth, the open end of the comb teeth is easily influenced by the potential of the scanning line.
JP-A-2000-292802 (patent document 1) discloses the constitution which prevents the influence of a potential of a scanning line from impregnating a region where liquid crystal within a comb teeth is controlled by increasing widths of open ends of comb-teeth-shaped electrodes of pixel electrodes and common electrodes.
Although the IPS-method liquid crystal display device possesses an excellent viewing angle characteristic compared with a liquid crystal display device adopting other liquid crystal driving method, the viewing angle characteristic of the IPS-method liquid crystal display device is less than optimal. For example, a hue is delicately changed between a case where a screen is observed from one direction and a case where the screen is observed in another direction. Although this change of hue is very small compared to a change of hue in a liquid crystal display device adopting other liquid crystal driving method, there still exists a space for improvement.
JP-A-2003-280017 (patent document 2) discloses the constitution which reduces the directivity of a viewing angle in such a manner that comb-teeth-shaped pixel electrodes and comb-teeth-shaped common electrodes are bent in a chevron shape within one pixel, and the rotational direction of the liquid crystal is set in two directions within one pixel. However, by bending the pixel electrodes or the like in a chevron shape, particularly in a proximal portion of the comb teeth, an abnormal electric field is generated thus forming places where liquid crystal cannot be controlled. Patent document 2 discloses the constitution which improves a shape of the electrode in the proximal end of the comb teeth of the pixel electrode or the like thus reducing such an abnormal electric field leading to the suppression of the decrease of transmissivity.
Other drawback of the IPS-method liquid crystal display device lies in that the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes are formed on the same substrate, that is, on the TFT substrate and hence, transmissivity of light from a backlight is lowered. That is, in the so-called TN-method liquid crystal display device or the like, although the pixel electrodes are formed on the TFT substrate, the common electrodes are formed on the counter substrate. Accordingly, the TN-method liquid crystal display device can reduce an area where light is blocked by the electrodes compared to the IPS-method liquid crystal display device.
To overcome such a drawback, there has been proposed a following IPS-method liquid crystal display device. That is, pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed on different layers, the pixel electrode has comb-teeth-shaped electrodes and slits, and a common electrode is formed of a planar electrode. The comb-teeth-shaped electrode has a distal ends thereof closed, and liquid crystal molecules are controlled by the electric field generated between the comb-teeth-shaped electrodes and common electrodes thus forming an image. By forming the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes using a transparent electrode, transmissivity of the liquid crystal display device is largely enhanced thus enabling the acquisition of transmissivity sufficiently comparative to the transmissivity of the liquid crystal display device of TN-method or the like.
Due to such constitution, this IPS-method liquid crystal display device can largely enhance the transmissivity compared to the conventional IPS-method liquid crystal display device. However, there still exists a space for improvement with respect to this IPS-method liquid crystal display device. That is, at the distal end of the comb teeth which is closed, there arises a phenomenon in which a region where the liquid crystal cannot be controlled is formed and the transmissivity is lowered in such a portion.
Y. B. Lee, et al. IDW'06 LCT5-4, P627-630 (non-patent document 1), for overcoming such a drawback, discloses the constitution which is configured to prevent the decrease of transmissivity by forming all slits formed in a pixel electrode into open ends and by forming a comb-teeth shape into a shape such as legs of a crab.